Champion of Olympus
by Zebu the Cow
Summary: This is a story about Jordan Charles, a mortal chosen to be the Champion of Olympus. He finds himself sent to Camp Jupiter. How will the Romans react to his sudden appearance? I UPDATED CHAPTER 1 AND CHAPTER 4 IF YOU DISLIKED IT PREVIOUSLY PLEASE REREAD IT , IT WOULD MEAN A LOT TO ME! SORRY FOR USING CAPS, JUST WANTED TO STAND OUT :P OK I SHOULD STOP... sorry...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Young mortal, come to me, serve me and you will get all you have ever wanted." came the voice from the huge gaping pit. I tried to open I mouth, to refuse, but I could not speak. I tried to move my feet, to run, but could not back away. The only thing I could do was to feel myself dragged into this huge pit that glowed blood red. Just as I was about to touch the rim of this abyss, I suddenly woke up. I gave a sigh and looked around me. As I looked out his dorm window I saw students milling about. I blinked wearily at his clock. "Gah, damn it, not again, you stupid alarm clock!" I groaned. This has got to be the tenth time the alarm has failed to do its task. I glance at my clock, only to see I had fifteen minutes left until my first period. I quickly tidied up, tossed my homework into my backpack, and raced out of the dormitories.

Just as the bell finished ringing, I crashed through the door of my first class, but unfortunately, tripped on the outstretched leg of Dylan Carlson. My ears reddened as I picked myself off the floor, while my fellow ninth graders laughed at him. My ears reddened even more when the teacher innocently asked, "Jordan, have you tripped on your mismatched shoes?" By the time I got to my seat and switched my shoes back, my ears were so hot it could cook a ten man meal of eggs. Thankfully, I was separated from Dylan, as I sat in the very back. I sighed as the teacher began the hour long lecture of the Han Dynasty.

As I rounded the corner leading to the restroom, I literally ran into Dylan. The two of us fell backwards. "You little punk, watch where you're going." He grumbled, getting to his feet. "Punk, how is that even slightly relevant to this current situation, idiot." The second these words escaped from my mouth, I regretted it, not because it was insulting, but because Dylan is extremely egotistical. His eyes burned red with anger, and keep in mind this anger came from my one little comment. He took the advantage of class nearly starting, grabbed me in a headlock when no one was looking, and dragged me into the restroom. After entering the lavatories, he swerved into a stall and said, "Watch who you call an idiot next time, punk." Really, again with the "punk"? I thought, as my head was stuffed into the toilet and Dylan flushed the toilet, giving me an old fashioned swirly. I choked as the water rushed into my nose and mouth, tasting the residuals of the previous contents of the toilet. After flushing my head a good few times, My vision went black.

When I came to, I was standing in the restroom, with Dylan lying on the ground, knocked out. I slowly looked down at my hands and realised they were smeared with blood, and it wasn't mine. I quickly washed my hands and ran back to my dorm room, shut the door, and lay on my bed trembling, trying to remember the events that previously unfolded. Slowly, due to the exhaustion of the said events, I fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Sup guys, gonna need some suggestions, should I write the remaining stories in third person or alternate between POVS? Thanks :D**

**New A/N: Yo, so I rewrote this chapter as I did not like it and it seems as if no one really liked it since the views in my other chapters are low. Also, the things said in the restroom bullying scene was kinda bad imo. Please leave reviews as to help me improve and you can enjoy this more :D thanks ! Stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

Review Answering

Lock on Lockon: Thank you so much :D I'm sorry, I finished typing chapter 2 and then I saw your review so it's in third person :( But don't worry, the next chapter is going to be in Reyna's point of view. As for updating, I'm going to Singapore for the global round of a competition called WSC in late June so that might deter my updating time but don't worry, I have time now :D

* * *

Chapter 2

When Jordan woke up, he was in another room and something told him he was no longer in Oregon. He blinked his eyes and looked around, trying to turn his head, except finding it secured to the back of his chair. Suddenly, a light bulb above him came to life, blinding his eyes. As Jordan blinked the spots out of his eyes, a fit young man came through the door. As he neared, Jordan noticed that this new person was not a man, but was instead a teenager around my age. Another surprising revelation, was that this teenager was Dylan.

"Well, well, Jordan, seems to like you're quite helpless. I got to admit, you caught me by surprise in our previous fight." Dylan smirked, throwing a punch across my face. Jordan glared at him, eyes burning with anger, which only caused Dylan's devilish grin to widen. Just as Dylan raised his fist to beat him again, a man clad in a dark robe walked into the door and raised his hand as a command to have Dylan stop beating Jordan. From just his posture and gesture and tone, Jordan could tell this man was powerful, in charge, and will not take it lightly when defied. "Ah, so you are Jordan, the one who is causing all this buzz", came the gruff voice of the newcomer, "Now, please tell me, who are you? I know you are not a demigod, I can tell that much from you smell, but you posses a certain aura of power. How did a mere mortal like you achieve such prowess?"

"Woah, woah, woah. Slow down my friend. Are you telling me you're attracted to me?" Jordan laughed, unable to take all this seriously.

"Jordan, don't make this harder than it has to be."

"Hey, it's alright mate, I'm not against simple bromances, unless this is more than that, then it'll be quite awkward. Not that I'm against-"Jordan was cut off from the punch thrown in his face.

"ANSWER ME PROPERLY FOR I AM THE LORD OF MANTICORES!" the man paused to suppress his sudden outburst of emotions and said, "Look if I can't get what I want out of you like this, I'm not afraid to play dirty." He said all this while extending a spike covered tail from underneath his robe. With a flick of his tail, he shot a venom coated spike at Jordan. When the spike impaled Jordan's left shoulder, his whole left arm and torso erupted in pain. It felt as if he was getting burned from the inside. "Now I ask one and last final time, how did you get your powers?" the Lord said, breathing heavily, barely able to contain his rage. Suddenly, I strange feeling overcame Jordan, his mouth opened and the words he conveyed did not come from within his own brain, "I am Jordan Charles, the champion of the Olympians. By the name of the Big Three, you shall die, you useless spike throwing husk of a manticore!" His whole body suddenly became engulfed in fire. The blazing inferno vaporized his bondings, but left him unarmed. The spike on his left shoulder slowly melted and fell away, the wound closing soon afterwards. As Jordan advance towards his captors, a flaming sword came to form in his right hand, while a shield appeared in his left hand. WIth a sweep of his sword, the so-called manticore lord got vaporized. Jordan turned towards Dylan smiled and said, "Well, well, Dylan, you don't seem to be enjoying it now, are you?" The bully tried to run, but Jordan focused his energy on his shield and let loose a powerful blast, wiping Dylan from the face of Earth and blowing the wall into pathetic little pieces. Obviously, this triggered an alarm and the sprinkler system. The combined sound of the _BRZT-BRZT-BRZT _of the alarm and the hissing of water splashing onto the undying flames burning along the whole of Jordan's body. Masses of bodies swerved around the corner, each manticore brandishing his or her own tail. With a deafening war cry, Jordan charged forward, his shield deflecting the oncoming barrage of spikes.

The battle was short-lived. Despite being inexperienced, he felt as if he was made to do this. In truth, there was an external force helping him. Within seconds, the army was defeated. As Jordan burst through the exit, his flaming aura died, along with his sword and shield. The second his weapons disappeared, he fell to his knees, an extreme amount of fatigue washed over his body. Hearing the distant footsteps in the building becoming louder and louder, Jordan struggled to his feet, letting instinct pull his body to gods know where.

"Taxi… Taxi..." Jordan groaned weakly, waving down a taxi. As he hopped in, Jordan caught view of another mass of manticores, but this time, some rode on huge dogs with fire-red eyes. Jordan quickly said the first place that popped into his mind, "Caldecott Tunnel, entrance now. Fast enough… two pieces of gold." With that, Jordan fell asleep while the taxi driver floored the gas pedal without any questions.

When Jordan got to his destination, he found two gold coins in his pocket and presented them to the taxi driver. With a short "Thank you" the two people parted ways, the driver back along the highway and Jordan stumbled in a trance like state towards a service tunnel , his strength not yet fully recovered. As he got to the entrance of the service tunnel, he saw two teenagers clad in armor standing vigilant. As he neared, the two guards leveled their weapons to the height of his torso and the one on the left, a girl, said, "Stop where you are! Enter without permission and you will be treated as an enemy to New Rome." Just as she finished saying this, the guard on her right, a boy, said, "Hazel, I swear this isn't the Kool-Aid messing with me, or the frustration at being put on guard duty, but I swear that we should let him in." The girl on his right, Hazel, sighed, "Fine," she gestured at Jordan, "Come with us , put your hand behind your head and I will escort you inside."

When Jordan and Hazel went through the tunnel, they emerged into a large valley, with a small river going in both directions. "Cross the river." commanded Hazel. When Jordan stepped into the river, his head cleared and he became more awake. When he looked up, he noticed multiple people, mostly teenagers, staring at him. "What is this? Why have you brought him in? How do you know he is an ally?" This voice was followed by a tall and regal girl with midnight black hair tied in a braid and the same colored eyes. Jordan straightened himself and smiled his most charming smile, as he was instantly attracted to this girl who clearly held authority over everyone else. The girl simply rolled her eyes and said, "Come with me, Frank and I will interrogate you." Jordan followed her, his mood lowered a bit. What if this Frank was her boyfriend?

"Sit.", said the girl, as she took her seat across from him ,next to her was a chubby looking half-Asian boy, who presumably was Frank, and sitting at her other side where two dogs, one gold and one silver. "Now who are you and why are you here?" asked the girl.

"Look I don't know why I'm here, my feet just seemed to guide me here, as for my name, it's Jordan Charles, and what is your name? If I may ask." Jordan replied

"my name is Reyna, and this is my fellow praetor, Frank." She replied.

"'Sup dude.", said Frank cheerfully.

"Ah, Reyna, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Oh and is this a boyfriend?" Well, Jordan never was really good at picking up girls.

"No, he isn't. Now please tell me your story." And so, Jordan started to tell them about his boarding school and how he had lost his parents when he was young. He told her about his fight with Dylan, about him getting kidnapped, and finally, about his escape. He said all this without leaving a thing out, since he didn't like the ways the dogs growled at him every now and then. Reyna sat there and listened to me as Frank left hurriedly, while Reyna glared at him disapprovingly. When Jordan finished, Reyna said, "Well, it seems as if you are telling the truth, as my dogs have not ripped you apart." She smiled as Jordan's face paled. This lifted his spirits considerably, as not only is Frank not her boyfriend, she is actually capable of smiling. "Now, I'm assigning you to the Fifth Bohort, as only they have an empty space. Tell the guard outside to take you there." As Jordan was about to depart, he turned around, smiled, and asked, "So, since you don't seem to have a boyfriend, you wanna go on a date with me?" Reyna looked at him, and simply said, "We'll see." Seems like Jordan's boldness is cracking her hard roman shell.

* * *

A/N: Well, Jordan finally got to Camp Jupiter and met Reyna, but will he ever get on her soft side? Ok of course he will XD but the question is: When will he? :3 stay tuned


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Reyna

I smiled and shook my head as the new kid, Jordan, left, after asking me out. Sure he looks good, with his black hair and soft but mischievous brown eyes, but I barely know him. I glanced towards the clock and realized it was nearly dinner time. Subconsciously, I tried to tidy my hair as much as possible in anticipation of meeting this Jordan again. When I realized what I was doing, I glared at myself in the mirror, "Reyna, you must stand your ground, don't let one guy destabilize your steady rule, even if he is cute..." Frustrated with myself and my hormones, I hurried to the mess hall.

"Attention everyone, we have a newcomer today, a boy named Jordan Charles. Though I do not know who his godly parent is, through interrogation, he seems to be a just like us, a demigod struggling to survive, except he didn't have the help of Lupa." I said, casting my gaze upon my fellow Romans, from the designated area made for praetors and other people of importance. Everyone clapped excitedly, as the number of new arrivals have dwindled, and more and more monsters disguised as demigods have appeared. I continued, "Remember, there will be war games tonight, so ready your weapons, Romans!" As I sat down, the wind nymphs started to fill our plates with delicious food, ranging from pizza to tacos, pasta to dumplings, and many other kinds of food I can not even name. I smiled to myself as I saw the amazed look upon Jordans face as his plate was filled with a generous slice of pepperoni pizza, and his glass was filled with Sprite. "Umm Reyna, do you mind if I go and move over to sit with the FIfth Cohort?" Frank asked. I looked at him, and said, "Yes, of course." As Frank went to sit with his old Cohort, Octavian looked distastefully at his clumsy figure, "Are you sure Frank should be the Praetor, I mean it has been quite fast since his arrival and he is more unexperienced in the ways of us Romans, that is in comparison with other people."

"Look, Octavian, if you did not like this decision, you could have showed how Roman you are when the Giants sieged our home." I said, looking at him in a somewhat distasteful way.

"It's not my fault Jackson's the Son of Poseidon, of course he gets all the glory. As for Jason, when he promoted Frank, even he admitted he was no longer completely Roman which makes me question his decision." He complained in a childish manner. It took all my self control to stop myself from beating this insufferable piece of scum inside out. Alas, if only all blonds could be as smart as Annabeth. I could vaguely hear Octavian still complaining about Frank's praetor-ship, but I was no longer listening, as something else of importance was going on. Maria, the girl sitting next to Jordan suddenly screeched as a spider skittered from her plate, onto her arm. I glared at the people of the fifth cohort, looking for the guilty one. Well, actually I didn't need to look, Jordan's laugh was enough of a sign. I went over to give a strict reprimand. "Jordan, this is your first day, and you are already playing practical jokes? Are you trying to make everyone hate you?" I said angrily. I expected him to say sorry or apologize to Maria, but instead he said the most ridiculous of things, "Aww, is this you worrying about me? Don't worry babe, Maria and I are kicking it off fine."

"Reyna , it's alright, but really, why are you suddenly so involved in the Cohorts?" Maria asked smiling as if supposing I actually would like this Jordan who is so un-Roman like, definitely not my type. With a sigh, I turned and walked back to my table, once again restraining myself, but this time it was to stop myself from slapping Jordan across the face.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about having such a short chapter. Ya'll might think I'm rushing it, publishing two chapters in one day, but in my defence, this one is short, as I'm trying to test out writing Reyna's POV and second, I write stories by following my instinct. Hopefully I have partially kept Reyna's hard Roman side, yet cracked it a little bit in order to signify that her emotions are starting to get loose. Please tell me in the reviews how you think about this! The next chapter will be in Jordan's POV, as the war games are beginning and it'll be much more interesting in from his pov than Reyna's imo. Anyways, please write a review and if you enjoyed it, please spread the word of Zebu the Cow, or Michael. Thank you and stay tuned :D


	4. Update: Apologies

I'm terribly sorry for the confusion I may have caused, I've decided to not make Jordan a half-dragon, but instead a mortal, hopefully ya'll will still find it interesting. If you don't find it interesting, please follow along, you may change your mind.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jordan

Ahh, Reyna, why don't you like me? I thought wistfully. As I stared at Reyna's back, a boy came and interrupted my train of thought, "So, Jordan, how's the task of wearing your armor going?" I looked up, startled, momentarily forgetting who he was. Then I remembered, he was Dakota, the boy who asked Hazel to let me in. "Sigh, not that well, I don't think my armor's supposed to be slanting this much" I said dejectedly.

"Well, actually it shouldn't be slanted, not by a single degree. So, wondering about Reyna, aren't you?"

I looked at him surprised,"Wha- Uh- Am I that obvious"

He smirked at my discomfort, "Look, I gotta warn you about one thing: she dislikes un-Roman like actions, such as the one you pulled off earlier at dinner, so if you desperately want to be with her, you really need to change your ways." He looked at me apologetically, but his facial expression changed from pity to surprise when he saw me smile, and I said, "I can convince her. If she doesn't like the me right now, she doesn't like the real me."

"Alright, everyone, we're playing offence today, for those of you who don't know war games, namely Jordan, we will be trying break and enter the fortress the first and third cohorts built, and try to take their flag.. Unfortunately, we are once again going to be used as cannon fodder to loosen up their defences." Dakota said, while many people sighed at his last left me confused, I mean, doesn't that mean we're the first ones to have fun? It's not that competitive,, is it? Just as I was about to voice my opinion, I was cut off by Dakota, "Have you all forgotten, we get Hannibal!" I chorus of cheers went up at this. I wonder who is this Hannibal that has brought renewed confidence to the Fifth Cohort

Well, it turns out Hannibal is a huge war elephant that apparently enjoys taking down forts. My cohort and I readied ourselves, I nervously slipped my sword in and out of its scabbard. "Romans! The games will begin in 10 seconds!" Reyna's strong and commanding voice cut through my thoughts, making me determined to not let her down, maybe even impress her. As we steadied ourselves, I tried to summon the energy that had come to me back in the manticore lair. Unfortunately, the flaming aura did not lend its power to me. BVOOOOOOO~ As the horn sounded, the whole of the Fifth Cohort gave a loud battle cry and surged forward. I ran along with them, my senses suddenly sharpening. I couldn't hear much over the clash of steel on steel. My surroundings turned into a blur as I focused on knocking out one enemy by one enemy. As we got to the walls, sudden busts of water washed away. Cries of pain ranged out as the ballistae ranged arrows upon us. Thankfully, these arrows are not sharp enough to penetrate much, as it would be nasty business, cleaning up the corpses. I loud BANG interrupted my revelry in battle, and I looked up to see Hannibal ramming away at the iron portcullis. As I observed, I noticed Hannibal was getting tired and this iron gate was not going to collapse anytime soon, so I decided to do something really stupid. With renewed strength, I threw off my armor, leaving only my sword, and started to run as fast as I can towards Hannibal. Surprisingly, I kept my pace whilst dodging sword, spears, and arrows, all by instinct. When I got to Hannibal, I jumped as high as I can, grabbed his tail, much to his protests, pulled myself, and kept on running along the length of his back. When I got to his head, I pushed down hard. Miraculously, I managed to get onto the wall without getting blasted away by the high powered hoses. When I landed on the ramparts, I immediately set to work, disabling the operators and turning the water cannon upon their own defences. As I set to work wreaking havoc upon the defences, my teammates cheered wildly. After clearing a third of the defences on the ramparts, I vaulted over the wall, landed at the portcullis, and started to hack away at the guards, just as my teammates spilled over the walls.

Most of the battle within the fortress went by without me realizing it, as I rushed around, avoiding fights due to my lack of armor. As I rounded a corner, I saw a heavily guarded door, immediately, the guards leveled their spears, or pilum, and advanced towards me. With a startled yelp, I ran back around the corners, hearing the catcalls coming from the guards. I sighed and looked up, wondering what to do. As I looked up, I saw Reyna riding her pegasus, surveying the battlefield. She looked down at me, startled, surprised that I have made it so far into the fortress. I smiled and winked at her. Oh god, here's my chance, how do I impress her? I frantically thought to myself. she was about to circle away, when I suddenly heard footsteps nearing me. I silently whirled around, slamming the pommel of my blade into the guard's helmet, knocking her out cold. Thankfully, the ring of my pommel on the helmet was enough to catch Reyna's attention again. I quickly, yet sloppily, donned on the armor of the unconscious guard, took his pilum, and turned towards the remaining three guards. With all odds against me, I charged into a one versus three battle.

The guards quickly surrounded me, and lowered their spear to my chest. I swore viciously as they jabbed their spear towards my body. I quickly ducked, jutted out my own pilum, and swept it in a circle, sweeping the guards leg from underneath them. As the one in front of me fell, I slammed the butt of my pilum against her helmet, sending her into a deep sleep. The remaining two quickly got to their feet and watched me warily.

"C'mon younglings, 'fraid you can't take me down even when you outnumber me? How weak!" I taunted.

"Newbie, you have no idea what you're in for." one of the guards replied smugly, then both of them charged me with deafening war cries. With my own battlecry, I charged forward to meet them. When I neared them, I quickly threw down my pilum and drew my sword. Just when I was about to clash with them, I quickly rolled to the side, narrowly dodging the sharp spear heads. When I got back to my feet, I whirled around and slammed the flat of my blade into the side of the guard's head. I turned to face the remaining guard. "Three down, one to go." I said smugly. The one last guard did one sensible thing, she ran into the room they were guarding. From behind me, I heard the extremely loud sound of hundreds of foot steps. I turned around to face my imminent defeat, but instead saw the rest of my teammates arriving at my position.

"Jordan, there you are! Where were you? You were amazing back there!" shouted Dakota, barely able to contain his excitement.

I replied as casual as I could, "Oh I took out most of their guards and I think the last one ran into the room where their banner is." Dakota gave me a huge smile and ordered a charge.

As we charged in, I looked up to see Reyna circling above us, along with an abnormally large hawk and multiple eagles of the same size. When we entered the banner room, the whole room melted into chaos. The process of fighting towards the banner isn't all that interesting to describe, but there is one thing I can say, Dakota sure is a hell of a fighter. Despite him staggering around, overdosed on Kool-Aid, he was extremely nimble, dodging swords and pilums alike. When I fought to the banner stand, I grabbed it eagerly, like a child on christmas day. The second I removed the banner. Three fifths of the occupants of the room erupted in cheers, whilst the other part either applauding in grudging respect, or throwing and screaming at the ceiling(ahem, Octavian, ahem). My cohort picked me up on their shoulders and carried me outside, cheering the whole way. When we got outside, Reyna and the hawk descended. When the hawk got to the ground, it suddenly morphed into Frank. My look on my face must have been priceless, as even Reyna cracked a smile. The praetor cleared her voice and announced, "Attention everyone, first of all I would like to congratulate the cohorts on the offensive side for their victory," cheers erupted, interrupting Reyna briefly, "Second of all, I would like to present to Jordan Charles the Mural Crown, for being the first one over the enemy walls!" As Reyna pinned the the badge to my chest, she smiled at me, and I think I saw a slight twinkle in her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Oh man, was opening my Google docs for Champion of Olympus and I realized all those spelling mistakes! So embarrassing! Anyways, thanks for reading! Please review :D thanks again. Stay tuned!**


End file.
